


Declaration (Podfic)

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Kudos: 1





	Declaration (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948418) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



[andromedapodfics](https://soundcloud.com/andromedapodfics) · [Declaration, by SoDoRoses](https://soundcloud.com/andromedapodfics/declaration-by-sodoroses)


End file.
